Team Bonding: The Band
by Cookies2Cream
Summary: The League suggests that the Team work on their team building and with nothing better to do they agree. But is Robin's idea of forming an online band really the best idea. Will they be able to keep their identities secret? Decide on a name? Agree on anything? And keeping their growing fandom from the League? After all, it can only lead to...


**Hi People! **

**Well this is my first fic for my Team Bonding series. So each fic won't be related but the chapters within the fic will. This is music based and I will hopefully have a Mall based one up, and possibly a Video Game one. If I have time.**

**Oh and Thank You to my friend Teal who edited the chapter for me! :-)**

* * *

_A Group Effort - Chapter 1 _

"Batman, Black Canary, Red Tornado and the rest of the League have all suggested that we spend our free time more wisely," Kaldur spoke, interrupting the comfortable silence that had settled among them.

It was Sunday; a day of relaxation and catching up on last minute weekend homework the teachers believed they could torture with, but no they couldn't be normal teenagers for even one day.

Connor arms folded in frustration as he came to the conclusion that the League thought they were lazy, but stayed silent.

Wally on the other hand was barely paying attention; he was eyeing the cookies M'gann was bringing out of the oven.

"They suggested we do more team building."

Artemis sighed. "I guess watching M'gann cook isn't team building enough."

Superboy's thoughts of frustration came to a halt as he realised that they had spent every afternoon of the week, and now the weekend watching M'gann cook. _Maybe we are lazy… _he contemplated for a moment before snapping back to his original thought, _but who are the Justice League to judge. _

"I've got an idea, if you guys are up for it," Robin suggested.

He was met with questioning looks and shrugs, and swarm of flying crumbs. "Shrow, af'er the 'ookies," Wally mumbled while still stuffing his mouth.

They made their way through the hall and came to the training room where a video camera, spotlights and instruments were set.

"Ta-da! We'll be an online band!" Robin exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air. Nobody said anything. "I know right, it's an asterous idea," he continued.

"Dude," Wally spoke first, "how do you even know if we have any musical talent?"

"Come on Baywatch, he's Batman's protégé. He's got some plan" Wally glared at Artemis he was starting to get really annoyed at that nickname.

"I think it's a great idea," M'gann's voice was full of genuine delight.

"Thank-"

"Oh yeah, I meant I was totally in earlier," Wally cut in.

"What about you guys?" Robin said using puppy dog eyes, which he somehow managed to pull off through the sunglasses.

"Sure."

"I believe it could work."

"As long as I don't have to wear any monkey suits."

The thirteen-year-old rubbed his hands together. "Great. I've got everything sorted out for the music video."

"What for?" M'gann questioned.

"Didn't you hear me were going to be an online band"

"What about our identities? We can't be seen as our civilian identities and I doubt our mentors will like us parading in our hero identities," Wally asked.

"Got that covered."

"What about lighting?"

"I agreed to assist you with that," Red Tornado said walking up to them.

"And videoing?" Quizzed Superboy.

_Recognised: Red Arrow B-0-6_

"Hey I'm here to help with some music video you said you'd explain about later," Roy said as he stepped out of the Zeta Tubes.

"Did you set up the entrances?" Artemis asked. Robin just responded with a smirk.

YJ:TB:TB

It didn't take long for Robin to turn into Dick Grayson, the mathematician and leader of the mathletes as he began to order everyone around and calculated that if they stuck to his strict schedule they would complete the video with six or seven hours. They were performing 'On the Floor' by Jennifer Lopez and Pitbull.

It didn't stop Wally from arguing with matters though. "Wait a minute. How come Kaldur gets to sing Pitbull's part?"

Robin simply stated, "It suits him best."

Wally shot him an incredulous look. "I'm a FAN. I should be singing his part."

"It suits him best."

YJ:TB:TB

"_I'm like inception I play with your brain,"_ Kaldur rehearsed in the privacy of his room. A hasty knock cut him off.

He answered the door, only to have a maniac with a rubber cleaning glove slap him across the face. Although Kaldur's skin was toughed due to a lifetime of living in an underwater city, resistant to the harsh salt ocean and water pressure, it didn't however mean the slap didn't hurt especially since the assailant knew this fact and used his full strength.

"I, Kid Flash, challenge you, Aqualad, to a voice off," declared said maniac.

YJ:TB:TB

"We are recording in 3… 2… 1… Go!" Roy coordinated; he was filming and recording the Team while they played their instruments. The footage was to be used in the video and the audio for when they recorded the lyrics.

'_This is dull. Can't you play more energetically?'_ Roy communicated through the mind link. They had set it up so that they wouldn't call out and stuff up the recording, but it only made it harder to concentrate.

In an instant Roy regretted his words as the six started to play vigorously. Their slight dance movement and forcible way they performed with the instruments gave the visual of a band jamming on the stage of a concert. On the down side they had lost concentration on the notes to play and went out of tune.

The noise was too unbearable.

"STOP!" he screeched startling them all and causing Artemis to jump, backing into Kaldur who had gotten tangled in the wire of his electric guitar which effectively sent them both crashing into Robin's drum set.

"This is going to take a long time," the red archer sighed.

YJ:TB:TB

"Okay Miss M, we are all going to do the next part together. You have to stay in front 'cause immediately afterwards the room will darken and you'll have to step into the spot light for your solo dance. Got it?" Robin instructed.

"Yes. I think so," she answered hesitantly.

"Great let's begin."

She managed to follow his instruction until her solo dance, it was getting late and they were hoping to film the scene in one shot but M'gann wasn't that confident in her ballet move yet so she decided to use the assist of her flight.

Within a few seconds she got the hang of it and decided to relax the tension in her muscles.

"Ah, Miss M"

"Megan"

"M'gann", she heard.

"Yes?" she asked not really paying attention and losing herself to the dance.

"You're flying…"

She froze, forgetting to keep afloat. Fortunately for her, she landed on Kaldur. _Why me?_ She heard him sigh in his head.

YJ:TB:TB

It was late into the afternoon practically night when Robin had completed editing and putting the video together.

"It's done!" he triumphed stepping into the Cave living room. Silence met him.

"Kaldur went swimming and Wally took M'gann and Connor to some new place to eat dinner," Artemis said from the floor, where she was in fact finishing last minute homework.

"Oh," he deflated, "you wanna check it out?"

_Well it beats Alegbra_, she thought.

Artemis followed him into the debriefing room were the large hologram screen was open to Youtube.

The video played out before her.

Two large gates opened revealing the backyard of a mansion. It was an outdoor party at first, the music was blaring and the background was set, every-thing except the dance floor was blurred so you could barely tell that the people weren't real. Her and M'gann came on the dance floor, except instead was a girl with dark hair, wearing expensive shining skinny jeans, with a deep purple top that ended at the bottom of her ribs, simple gold jewellery had completed the outfit. Her hair was also out of its usual form and instead in a braid. M'gann was different too, she had shape shifted her hair in long pale brown ringlets and her eyes were hazel. She wore a dress that was knee length and flowing, light and made her strangely fairy like.

"_Let me introduce you to my party people…"_ Artemis sang, motioning her hands at the crowd and lights.

Then Kaldur began his chorus. The clip cut to Robin who entered the party in all black, shades over in eyes. It switched to Wally who was looking down at the crowd from a balcony, then jumped off. Connor just walked down a staircase that happened to be on the outside of the mansion. And Kaldur entered going straight to a raised stage, acting his role as the DJ, as he passed Wally handed a pair of headphones, Robin hi-fived him and a nod of acknowledgement was received from Connor.

During the first verse both girls took turns, saying a line each. The scenes glimpsed between the outdoor party as well as a beach party, containing just the six, and a club with them dancing in the centre of a blurred crowd.

"_Don't stop keep it movin'…"_ the duo sang at once.

At the end it showed the whole group once again. As they called _'Brazil'_ the background blinked into an image of a festival in Rio. This continued with the other places they called, while performing different actions.

M'gann sang solo, afterward, the background dimmed with a spot light trained on her. Performing her ballet moves with such grace and precision, no doubt still using the assist of her powers as no one could learn such a dance within a few hours.

The rest of the chorus was sung by both girls. There were flash scenes from each of the sets including the band playing instruments. The video continued similarly with the next verse and chorus, Kaldur once again sang. It ended with the Team, the six of them, no crowds or imaginary people, in the beach party where they just danced with a portable stereo, some lights and fire burning nearby.

* * *

**A/N: Unfortunately I can't write all the lyrics for the video clip part, but listening to the song might help if it's confusing. **


End file.
